


Out of the Blue, into Something New

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's anxious about starting a new job.  Jensen just wants to blow of some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue, into Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene from _Judas Kiss_

There aren't many gay bars in the city. At least, not ones that are anonymous enough, low-key enough, and within walking distance of Jared's campus-adjacent apartment. He's getting his toes wet by slowly easing into his teaching position at the university with a summer film class that's slated to start Monday morning at nine.

Judging by the bass thump he can hear halfway down the block, the place is more club than bar which, while it's never been his scene, will serve well enough in helping Jared find what he's looking for. He's assaulted by multicolored strobing lights and a dubstep remix of some current Top 40 song the moment he steps through the door. At the bar he orders a beer and a shot of tequila that he quickly downs in the hopes of taking the edge off his nerves before moving to an empty booth along the back wall with a clear view of the crowded dance floor.

It makes Jared feel much older than his twenty-eight years watching those boys – and, yes, _boys_ that look so much younger than he remembers feeling – as they writhe and sweat and sway to the pulsing music. It's hypnotic and intoxicating, makes Jared's temperature rise with lust. Heat scorches through his veins when he locks gazes with a tall boy dancing under a flashing blue light, plush lips parted as he breathes and arches into the hands sliding down his simple white tee. The boy's own hands move to lift the hem of his shirt to bare his defined abs to questing fingers and Jared's hungry stare.

 

 

Jensen melts into the body behind him, rocks back into the hard press of the erection against his ass. He glances over to where Danneel is dancing with Misha, loose tendrils of her red hair clinging to her cheeks when she tips her head back on a laugh. It puts a smiles on Jensen's face, too, seeing his friends happy, and helps him relax just that little bit more so he can fully enjoy himself.

The guy behind him slowly trails his hands up Jensen's sides, rucking up his t-shirt and Jensen's content to go with the flow. This is why he came out tonight – to let loose a little before his summer classes start. If he expects his parents to keep paying for school, he has to 'start showing some initiative,' according to his dad. Which means a heavier course load and better grades. No more partying.

He closes his eyes and tilts his head as a hot mouth lays a kiss on the side of his neck. It's too wet, not enough teeth, and he sighs, feels possessive hands press against his chest, thumbs glancing his nipples briefly as they drag lower.

Suddenly, Jensen's eyes focus on the man across the room in a booth all by himself that he was unconsciously staring at. The heat in the man's gaze is more of a turn on than the cock currently riding his ass. He lifts up the bottom of his shirt and watches the man's dark eyes dip low for a peek and _that's_ what Jensen came out for tonight.

When their eyes meet again, Jensen gives the man a small nod, hoping they're on the same page. His heart thumps wildly when the man stands and finishes off his beer before stalking towards Jensen and right on by. He's easy enough to follow, a good four or five inches taller than most and wearing a pink-and-white striped dress shirt.

 

 

Sweat breaks out down Jared's back, on his palms, as he weaves through the press of bodies on the dance floor, making his way towards the back exit. He can feel someone following him down the narrow hallway, past the bathrooms, but doesn't turn around until he's outside. The boy in the white tee is on him the moment they're facing each other, tongue in his mouth, hands in his hair.

“Please,” the kid gasps, straddling one of Jared's thighs and rocking against the taut muscle, “tell me you've got a place nearby.”

“Yeah,” Jared nods. “Just a couple blocks-” He's interrupted with another kiss, tongue plunging hot and deep. “Yeah, okay. Come on.” Fumbling for the kid's hand, he pulls him down the alley towards the street and they stumble down the sidewalk. Jared feels anxious and giddy, pausing every now and then in their short journey back to his apartment to get his hands and mouth on this hot boy that seems to want Jared just as much as Jared wants him.

Half the buttons on his shirt are undone and his belt is unbuckled by the time they get to his door and they're tumbling through it the moment it's unlocked. One of the kid's hands skims over the fly of his jeans, applying just the slightest pressure with the heel, and they both groan. “Jesus fuck, can't wait to get you inside me.”

Jared barely pauses long enough to the throw the deadbolt before he's dragging the kid down the short hall to his bedroom, pulling off shirts and tugging out of their jeans all the way there. The kid shoves him down onto his mattress and climbs up on top of him, grinding his ass back against Jared's cock through the two thin layers of their underwear as he leans down to eat at Jared's mouth again.

 

 

The guy's cock is _huge._ He can feel the thick press of it rub against his hole when he spreads his legs wider in his straddle and rocks back. Equally huge hands grip his hips and slide back, slipping beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs to pull his cheeks apart even more and a fingertip grazes his hole. “ _Fuck_ yeah.”

Both hands pull out of the confines of his underwear, waistband snapping back with an elastic sting, before he's being flipped over and the man is looming above him, blanketing him with heat as he reaches for the drawer in the nightstand producing a condom and a tube of KY. “What's your name?” the guy grits out as he sits back on his heels pulls Jensen's underwear down and off in one smooth tug.

“Jensen,” he moans, bending his knees and pulling them up towards his chest.

“Jared,” the guy says, slipping out of his boxers before moving back into place, efficiently tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling the latex down his cock and Jesus, Jensen can't wait to feel it splitting him apart.

Jensen strokes his own dick as he watches Jared squeeze lube onto his fingers, forces himself to relax when the first one presses at and sinks into his hole. He bites at his lip and tilts his pelvis up until that finger glances his prostate in its deep press. “Yeah,” he shudders. “Right there.” Then one finger is two that quickly become three when Jensen's hole loosens and he's eagerly rocking back onto Jared's fingers.

 

 

Jared coats his dick with the excess lube on his fingers and plunges into the hole that's twitching at him invitingly. It's a slow, tight slide, drags a groan from deep in Jared's chest as he settles with his balls snug against the sweet curve of Jensen's ass. Maddening slide out and a snapping thrust back in punches a delicious little sound past Jensen's lips and Jared sets a rough, punishing pace to keep working those noises out of him.

“God, such a little slut for my cock, aren't you?” Jared grits out, leaning down over the boy to bite at his pale throat, feeling Jensen's hitch of breath against his own chest and the graze of Jensen's knuckles as he strokes himself against his stomach.

“Yeah,” Jensen pants breathlessly. “Fill me up so good.”

This is exactly what Jared needed tonight. Eager boy with a needy hole and a hot, dirty mouth. “Yeah, I do.” His hips rut harder, faster, as he chases his orgasm, the sudden arch of Jensen's back and the warm splatter of come against his stomach alerting him to the boy's own climax a moment before the rippling clench of his channel around Jared's dick does. Jared fucks him through it, blissed-out look on the kid's face pushing Jared over the edge, quick, shallow snaps of his hips before he floods the condom with his own load.

Jared grips the base of his dick as he slowly pulls out and flops down onto his mattress next to Jensen, carefully slipping the condom off and dropping it into the small wastebasket beneath his nightstand. Beside him, Jensen sighs and Jared glances over in time to see his slick, pink tongue slide over the swollen fullness of his bottom lip. Sated, Jared rolls up onto his side and dips his head down to claim that plush mouth in a slow kiss. Jensen kisses him back, gentle pulse of tongue and scrape of teeth.

He doesn't even remember falling asleep.

 

 

Jensen feels relaxed and refreshed when Monday morning rolls around and he's actually kind of looking forward to his summer classes, his mostly-anonymous hookup having worked wonders. Of course, that's until he walks into his nine AM film class and spots an all too familiar face. “Jared?”

The man stooped over the desk glances up at him through shaggy, dark hair that Jensen knows for a fact is just as soft as it looks. Jared's hazel eyes widen a moment before his mouth does, quick smile flashing deep dimples. His smile doesn't fall from his face as he regards Jensen with a little, disbelieving laugh. “Mr. Padalecki. Please, take a seat.”

Jensen can't help smiling back, glad that this isn't awkward and feeling a little glimmer of hope that maybe his one-night stand won't be limited to just one night after all.


End file.
